Are you my story?
by munyo
Summary: Short one shots about Barbie and Julia after he is back from Zenith.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first attempt to write a Julia/Barbie story. I really love this couple and hope there will be a third season! Meanwhile I think we need some more Jarbie time ;) I am not native English so sorry for any mistakes you might find. Please leave me reviews!**

**Am I your story?**

The bed was soft under his bare body, the scent, his mixed with hers and sex, creating the most intoxicating smell, it was like a sweet "welcome home" hug. He took a deep breath and smiled. This became so familiar in the past few weeks, being here with her now felt right, like coming home. The thought calling this good damn dome home was ridiculous and anyone from „outside" would think him fool for wanting to come back into this hell. But he cared not what people outside - or inside -thought about him. There was no way in hell he could have stayed outside when she was here. Where she was, he had to be. And now they had a way out through the tunnel under the school. All they needed was the egg and a very good plan to play out his father. And then they would be saved, she would be saved.

„You seem to be in deep thoughts." Julia smiled down at him from her position next to him. She was propping herself up on her elbow, her red locks cascading down on her back, her other hand resting on his rising and falling chest. Her eyes were still very much alive from their previous activity.

Barbie smiled at her, took her hand resting on his chest, and caressed it gently before lifting it to his mouth for a sweet kiss. She looked so damn beautiful. He never was really religious, but he would thank any and every God for bringing her into his life.

They said nothing for a few minutes enjoying the confortable silence and each other's company.

„Do you remember the first time we met?" Julia said finally.

Barbie looked up lifting his eyebrow in question as he tilted his head on the pillow to have a better look on her.

„Yea, I do." He said moving closer so he could put his other hand on her bare shoulder pulling her to him.

„You said you were not my story." Julia laughed foundly on the memory, shaking her head a bit.

Barbie smiled back at her pulling her down for a long, sweet kiss. She was now splayed out on his chest as the kiss turned into a deeper one. When they parted for a much needed air, Barbie brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

„YOU are MY story." He said looking deep into her eyes. „Wherever your story goes, mine goes there too." His eyes were intense and so full with feelings Julia could not help but lean down for another mind shaking kiss. She loved it, loved to be in his arms where she felt the safest in the world. She loved his mouth on her lips, on her face, on her body. She loved all of him. Giggling like a school girl when his lips found the sensitive spot under her left ear she leaned back on her elbows staring down at him again.

„You can be romantic Mr. Barbara." She said laughing on the expression he made on her comment. „I remember you making the exact same face on the morning after we first made love. When Henriett appeared on the doorway and you hurriedly walked away." She grinned at him.

„Yeah?" Barbie smiled now full heartedly placing a kiss on her shoulder.

„Yes. I've asked if you were running away." Julia said.

„The most ridiculous question I have ever heard." Barbie stated placing one last kiss now on her nose before laying back down, holding her right hand in his, idly playing with her fingers. They stayed like that for another few minutes.

„You know what I remember though?" He asked after a while, his tone now serious, his eyes hard as he stared at the ceiling.

Julia frowned picking up on the change on his mood. She said nothing just tilted her head to the side encouraging him to continue.

„I remember when you almost died in my arms." He said his lips forming a straight line. „When you so recklessly run away from the hospital during the outbreak. We came back with the medicine and you were not there." He turned his eyes back at her. „You were unconscious when I found you in the cabin. I felt as you were slipping away from me as I carried you to the car and drove back to the hospital." His tone, so lifeless and pained, made her catch her breath.

She said nothing just hold tighter on his hand.

„I also remember when you did die. In front of my eyes." He said suddenly. „After Maxine shot you." His voice turned now ice cold and murderous. His eyes narrowed staring into nothing as if he was back in the past. He could see her white shirt turning red from her blood. Her face getting paler and paler and the moment her heart stopped beating. That moment would hunt him for the rest of his life, he was sure.

„But you saved me. You always do." Julia smiled leaning down on the pillow, her face only inches now from his as they stared at each other. Their joined hands resting between them. „I am after all the run towards the fire kind of girl, just as you noted right after we met." She said with a half-smile.

„Yeah." Barbie's firm and closed expression changed into a warm smile again. „Yeah, that is why you won't leave my sight ever again." He added, wrapping his arms around her bare waist as he burred his face into her neck.

Just with that one single movement, Julia felt her body coming alive in his arms, her heart was beating in synchrony with his.

„You are my story and I want it to have a happy ending." Barbie murmured into her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

„Really?" She said smiling tilting her head to give his hungry lips better access to her neck.

„Mmmm" Barbie murmured his hand running down her back, pulling her even closer.

„How happy?" Julia probed, _the muscles in her stomach_ tighten in response to his laugh rumbling through his body.

„Very happy" He said, his lips curving wickedly as he looked over her body. _Suddenly, he rolled over on top_ of her, and stared down into her bright lovely eyes before leaning down for a never ending kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just can't help myself (: Enjoy this other one shot with our favorite couple and let me know if you liked it!**

**Just how do you know?**

It was one of those early mornings. Those very few ones under the dome, when the sun was shining brightly through the windows, birds were chirping outside in the trees and everything seemed so… normal. The only sound breaking the peaceful silence was the giggling and deep murmurs, the gasps and moans in one specific bedroom.

"I missed this." Julia sighed, placing her head on Barbie's shoulder a content smile graced her full lips. Lips, which _were__ s_wollen_from his kisses_ and she still had that "just had fantastic sex" glow.

Barbie smirked at her, placing playful kisses on every inch of her face he could reach. The days spent apart, not knowing if he could get back to her, not being able to hold her, to kiss her, not knowing if she was alright, were worse than any danger they faced during the weeks under the dome.

"I missed YOU." he said with mocking hurt in his voice as he placed yet another kiss on her left shoulder blade earning a soft gasp from the woman in his arms. Not that he was complaining, of course. Making love to Julia was one of his favorite activities, but that was not only because of the act itself. It was because of her. How little did he understand the difference between having sex and making love before she entered his life. And how less he cared back then.

Julia was laughing delightfully as his fingers run down her bare back. Not just because he knew exactly how to make her body come alive with every single touch but because he was back with her. Because he was safe after those soldiers dragged him away from the dome to God knows where. Because with him everything seemed bright and alive under the dome again.

"You know you were saying exactly the same; that you missed this, the last time you came back from death?" She said finally playfully pushing on his chest.

"Came back from death?" Barbie smirked. "I never died." He said, frowning on a memory. "You did."

"Don't go there." Julia said quickly placing a long finger on his lips silencing him and staring deep into his eyes. She knew how he still blamed himself for the accident with Maxine. How he sometimes saw before his eyes the dreadful past when she DID die from Maxine's shot. He somehow always managed to ignore the fact that he eventually saved her life, again, like he always did. She leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. "What I meant was, when I thought you were dead. When I thought they hanged you. The next morning in this very same bed, you said you missed sex." She said smirking down at him.

Barbie tilted his head on the pillow to have a better look on her still flushed face and lifted a hand to brush her long red hair from her shoulder. "No, I said, I missed this." He said, pointing around the room. "All of it." Julia couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

"That is what I meant too." She said finally, her fingers running down his bare chest and abdomen before he grabbed her hand stopping her from going any further.

"This time, you missed it more than coffee?" He smirked at her and not waiting for an answer rolled over on top of her, placing hungry kisses down her neck. Feeling the length of her against him, he breathed in her scent, feeling the textures of her flesh pressed up against him. There was never enough of being with her. They were a perfect match, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

After sometime, just as the last heavy moans and groans gave place to comfortable silence and the two of them could enjoy a few minutes of peace in each other's arm, a sharp knock startled them out of their moment.

Julia turned surprised towards the sound. As she throw a glance at Barbie she had to hide her smile behind her hand seeing him frown disapprovingly at the door.

"Now that seems familiar." Julia said, pulling his shirt over her head as the knock came again, louder than before. "Except I have no more pregnant neighbors." She laughed at Barbie rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Someone has an awful timing." He remarked watching as Julia put her robe around her slender body. He was fully aware of the fact it was his male ego talking, but he adored the idea of her wearing only his shirt beneath that small robe.

Julia lifted her eyebrow at him. "I believe the timing could have been worse, say 10 minutes ago." She said winking at him as she made her way out the bedroom and down the stairs to open the front door murmuring a quick "I am coming." As the knock came again. Whoever it was, was determinate to get their attention.

Once opening the door she blinked in surprise. "Joe?"

"Julia, hi." The young boy said, his check turning a light pink as he glanced away from her and looked hesitantly over her shoulder into the house.

Julia smiled knowingly. Joe was a sweet boy, he was clearly not counting with the possibility of finding her and Barbie still in bed when he run over to their place with haste. He seemed restless and was clearly looking for something as he nervously throw a glance inside the house again.

"Joe is everything okay? Why are you here?" Julia asked frowning with concern now as she stepped aside to let the young boy enter the house.

"I need to talk with Barbie." Joe said looking straight into her eyes shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Julia's frown deepened. Something was wrong.

"Joe?" Barbie's surprised voice drifted down from the second floor. They both turned in time to see the man making his way down the stairs, now dressed in jeans and a fresh t-shirt.

"Is something wrong with the egg?" Julia turned her attention back to the young boy, feeling anticipation creeping its way up her spine.

"No. The egg is fine." Joe said quickly looking at Julia.

They stayed like that for a moment in silence, neither of them moving. Joe threw a quick glance towards Barbie. The older man seemed utterly lost, staring at him with one raised eyebrow. Joe saw the moment Barbie glanced at Julia with a silent question in his eyes before he turned back to him. Both of them were waiting for an answer to the unasked question. _What was he doing here?_

Joe opened his mouth to say something but said nothing in the end. He threw one helpless glance at Barbie before downcasting his eyes again.

Julia bit back a smile in realization, worry disappearing from her eyes. "I will go make some tea." She said and not waiting for an answer, she turned on her heels to leave the room.

Barbie raised an eyebrow in surprise at her, his eyes following her every step before she disappeared behind the kitchen door. Once she was out of sight he turned back to Joe. The young boy was watching him like a hawk. Barbie frowned confused at him and silently moved to the couch and sat down. He waited patiently until Joe took the chair next to his. With one hand laid out behind the back of the couch, the other resting on the arm Barbie watched as Joe run his hands nervously through his hair before sighing loudly.

"Do you think the dome wants this?" He said abruptly.

Barbie frowned at him leaning forward, resting his elbows on his legs, interlocked his fingers as he watched him with narrowed eyes. "Wants what?"

"Us to be together. Norrie and me." Joe explained in a low voice. When Barbie said nothing just started at her with raised eyebrows he leaned forward as well. "Like, you know, like it wants you and Julia to be together." He said sincerely.

Barbie leaned back with a half-smile on his face. "Look, I don't know what the dome wants, or if it actually can want anything. Maybe it was for a reason we all got stuck here. Maybe it was the dome, or faith or coincidence. But what you feel or you don't feel, it has nothing to do with the dome." He said still not completely understanding where the young boy was going with his question.

"Then how do you know?" Joe asked, his shoulders dropping with obvious despair.

"How do I know what?" Barbie frowned watching the teenager with careful, observant eyes.

"That you love her."

There was a long silence in the room as both men stared at each other one with sincere curiosity the other in confusion. Barbie did not mind stating the obvious, that he indeed loved Julia. He was not ashamed to hold her or kiss her in front of everyone. Anyway, anyone in the town with eyes on his head knew they were an item. But how could he explain to a teenage boy the hows and whys?

"How do you know I do?" Barbie asked finally, his face giving nothing away as he watched Joe frown deep I thoughts.

"Well you are always together… kissing and stuff. It is usually getting pretty hot around you very soon." Joe tried to fight down a blush but in vain. It was one thing talking with his friends about Barbie and Julia getting hot with each other and a completely other thing saying it in front of him. Barbie only smirked at him.

"Sexual attraction is one thing." He said. Joe shifted on his seat uncomfortable.

Barbie cleared his throat carefully choosing his words as he started to talk. "It is important, but sometimes it is only that, a physical attraction and that is not love." He said rubbing his chin lost about what to say next. This was heading towards THE conversation everyone had once with their parents both parties feeling awkward about it, wanting to forget it as soon as it happened and he so didn't want to go there again.

"Yeah, yeah I had the birds and bees talk already." Joe said quickly interrupting him, panic evident in his eyes. "No need to get into there." He said nervously and both men let out a sigh of relief.

"So…" Joe cleared his throat. "Besides that… You are also always around." He said after a few minutes getting back to his original topic.

"You know, like a bodyguard. Putting her life ahead of yours and all. And the way you look at her, it is sometimes creepy." He teased allowing himself a smirk and rolled his eyes.

Barbie leaned back on the coach with a half-smile, giving no comment at all. Joe seemed to be deep in his thoughts, most likely analyzing what he could pick up from his relationship with Julia. It was not even half of how he really felt, but it seemed to be enough for Joe now. And if it helped the young boy to come clear with whatever was bothering him, Barbie didn't mind to listen.

"How do you know if she loves you back?" Joe asked suddenly. Barbie lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "We are having a conversation about this in her house." He pointed out. Joe rolled his eyes again.

"I mean, not now. Sure you guys are living together and all, but how did you know? At the beginning?" Joe asked leaning closer, as if hoping to be let in a big secret.

"You can't." Barbie said simple, resting his head on his hand. "It is like taking a leap of faith." He explained as best as he could. He felt honored Joe chose him to have a conversation the poor boy should have had with his father about relationships. But they were using his relationship with Julia for reference and he wasn't sure how much it could help a teenage boy to understand his crazy hormones.

After a long silence Joe run his hands through his hair again. "We had a fight, with Norrie." He said finally. "Well she had a fight with me and run away without letting me explain or well, she didn't even give me a chance to say anything." He said wincing at the memory.

Barbie leaned back with a knowing smile. Now this conversation started to make sense. "It won't be the last time a woman does that with you, I can assure you." He said remembering how a few days before he and Julia crossed lines regarding Big Jim's plan.

"How did you do it?" Joe asked hopefully. "You know, last week, when you were only coming home in the morning? You had a fight with Julia didn't you? How did you make her forgive you?" He asked anxiously.

"Wow, wow slow down." Barbie lifted his hand in a calming manner. He himself needed to take a few deep breaths to gather his thoughts. It was not the young boy's fault he touched a sore topic. Spending that night away from her and then finding out she was with Sam, even if they were only working, made him want to punch something, or someone. Preferable Sam.

"What did you do to piss Norrie off anyway?" He asked finally to change the flow of conversation back to Joe and Norrie.

"Nothing! Or at least I don't know." Joe answered honestly. "She started shouting about me paying no attention to her this morning. She thinks all I care about is my vlog." He added. "Which is totally not true. She thinks it is stupid, since we have no signal to post it anyway."

Barbie shook his head with a sigh. "Give her a bit of time Joe, eventually she will calm down and tell you what really is bothering her. But let me tell you something, if she is **not** coming around go and beg for forgiveness if you have to." He added with a smirk.

"Even if I did nothing wrong?" Joe asked slumping back on his chair with a sigh. It seemed really unfair.

Barbie shrugged. "You probably did. Women can be… complicated. Anyway either you try your best and make up with her or you can sleep on the coach." He said a smile playing on his lips.

Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We are crashing on the coach, there are not enough bed for all of us in the house."

Barbie laughed whole heartedly at his statement. "Never mind." He said amazement shining bright in his eyes. Joe frowned at him disapprovingly. After a few minutes of silence he pressed his lips into a firm line and jumped up.

"I will go check if she is back already." He looked at Barbie with a shy smile. "Thanks. For listening. I feel better. Honestly."

"No problem buddy." Barbie stretched his arms and he stood up to escort Joe to the front door.

As he opened the front door, Joe spun around to face him yet again with a devilish grin.

"But she kicked you out, back then, didn't she?" He teased a way only teenagers know how to.

"I choose to believe I waked away to give her space okay?" Barbie smirked back holding up his hands in defense. Joe gave him a sceptic look before he took a concern glance around.

"Do you think it will be okay? With Norrie and me?" He asked. He looked truly lost and desperate.

"A relationship has its ups and downs. You can make mistakes, she can make mistakes, but in the end if you love each other that is all that will matter." Barbie said, mentally patting his back for finding the right words.

"Thank you." Joe said nodding once more before turning on his heels, walking away, determined to find Norrie.

"That was one tough conversation." Julia smiled leaning against the kitchen door as Barbie closed the door behind Joe.

"That was one long tea you made." Barbie retorted raising an eyebrow and taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah, especially since we run out of tea two days ago." Julia laughed walking willingly into his open arms enjoying the warmth of his embrace as his arms wrapped around her waist automatically.

"He sees you as a hero you know. Ever since you saved him on the day the dome came down." she said tilting her head and sliding her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" Barbie asked, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"He said you were too cool to be from around." Julia laughed as Barbie lifted an arm and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"All I care about is to be your hero." He said placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"So, you would beg if you had to, to be forgiven." She teased, her smile stretching into a grin against his lips.

"To avoid sleeping on the coach alone? Hell yeah." Barbie smirked back running his hands up her back and leaning down for another kiss. "However making up sex is something to talk about." He added once they came up for a much needed air. His answer was Julia's sweet giggle and her soft lips meeting his in passion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I just came up with another one-shot, this time with a little talk between Julia and Norrie. I hope you will like it (: Thanks to everyone who was leaving messages! It really makes me want to write more!**

**Girls' talk**

Julia sighed in annoyance and pressed her lips in a tight line throwing a glance to her right. On the other side of the street, at the other side of the doom, soldiers were marching up and down. Ever since Barbie came back the soldiers appeared again and although they were making no attempt to contact them, they didn't even look at them, Julia couldn't help the nagging feeling they were watching them. Barbie seemed to be more annoyed with them too. She hated it, when she just knew something was going on but she couldn't put her fingers on it. She shivered from the cold and rushed her steps to get home sooner. Ever since the egg was gone, it seemed like it was getting colder faster.

Finally she turned the last corner and headed her way towards the front door but once she put her key into the lock, she stopped dead in her tracks. Next to the door in the swing bed sat Norrie. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her bent legs. Her face was buried in them and her shoulders were silently shaking.

"Norrie?" Julia asked in surprise. Leaving the front door open and forgotten, she hurried to the young girl. "Are you okay?" The concern was evident in her voice.

"No." The muffled answer came from under the pile of hair.

"What is wrong, why are you crying?" Julia asked her eyes running over the young girl for injury. She did not seem to be hurt however.

"We are never going to survive this!" Norrie burst out, her head snapping up, her eyes full with tears. "This will be the end, we are never going to get out! Now that Big Jim just threw that stupid egg over the hill and the way out of this hell is closed!" She shouted, angry tears running down her face as she bowed her head again.

Julia let out a deep sigh and sat down next to the young girl. "Hey, don't say that. We are going to make it. We are going to find a way out. Everything is going to be alright." She said reassuringly, putting an arm around Norrie's shoulder. Her voice was firm and confident.

"Easy for you to say. If anyone is going to survive this, it will be you." The younger girl snapped back. Her words were harsh but her eyes only showed desperation and fear as she looked up at Julia.

"Why do you say that?" Julia asked frowning in confusion.

"You have Barbie" Norrie said rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing on the world. "Easy for you to survive this nightmare when he is around to make sure you make it."

Julia exhaled in realization. "Barbie is helping everyone in this town to survive this." She said with a smile. From day one on Barbie was like a guardian of this town. He was helping out everywhere, he was protecting everyone and anyone who needed it.

"Yeah, right after he makes sure you survive this." Norrie said rolling her eyes. It was just so obvious and Julia was a smart woman still in this case she seemed like not being able to add two and two together.

"Norrie, you are not alone, you know that, don't you?" Julia said, willing the young girl to look at her again. She could only try to guess what caused this break down. She remembered her teenage years, they were one difficult ones, with her hormones going everywhere at the same time. Mixing it with the dome coming up upon them, it must have been a hell of a mixture for Norrie.

"You have your mother, you have friends here. And you also have someone who is taking care of you." Julia smiled at her warmly. "Joe would protect you, you know that."

"Oh please, Joe is not like Barbie." The young girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"None is like Barbie." Julia nodded. "And none is like Joe, or like you or me." She added trailing off but Norrie interrupted her with a snort.

"Yeah, blabla." Turning her eyes upwards she slumped back into the swing bed with a heavy sight. "Look, everyone knows, if anyone would harm a hair on your head, he or she will be dead, beaten and tortured by Barbie the next moment." Julia blinked taken aback by her words. "And we all know none would stand a chance against Barbie, not Big Jim, not anyone." With that comment Julia could agree. She honestly couldn't think of anyone who would stand a chance against Barbie in a fair fight. But that was not the topic here.

"Joe would do anything to protect you." Julia said sincerely. The boy was head over heels in love with the young girl. And she was sure he would try anything to make sure Norrie was alright.

"He is a nerd." Norrie said with a huff. She looked annoyed but her voice softened a fraction with admiration. "If anyone would fight to save us it would be me." She added with a smirk.

Julia gave a smile at the young girl. "Sometimes it is not only the physical strength you need." That and within a few years, she was sure Joe would turn into a fine young man. Norrie raised an eyebrow with a skeptical stare.

"Look, then take Barbie as an example. When he was outside the dome, after he fell? He was not trying to break through the dome with his own hands when we met face to face. He was sending a message not to jump. Or take the other message he had sent before, to tell me to meet up. That had nothing to do with being physically strong." That made Norrie narrow her eyes in deep thoughts.

"That is true. Though taking the wounds he has all over his face, I would not go as far as saying he was not fighting his way back here." She said finally. It was Julia's turn to sigh in agreement. She didn't like to see the evident of brutal beating he must have got after the soldiers dragged him from the dome. It was something she died to ask from Barbie but they haven't had the time to discuss it yet.

"You do know he needs you, don't you?" Norrie turned her attention to Julia now. "To be like he is. Confident and the _superman_ for this town." She smirked folding her arms in front of her chest. "I saw him coming back in the morning after your fight. I even asked him what he did to piss you off. He played it cool but he looked like a lost puppy. He needs you to stay focused." She added the teenage girl in her grabbing on the opportunity to gossip about guys and relationships.

"Yes he does." Julia admitted surprising the younger girl. "And Joe needs you too. To guide him, to support him. Men are like this. They seem all strong and being in control but you know how the saying goes. Behind every strong man there is an even stronger woman." Julia winked.

"Yeah, a stupid set up if you are asking me. We would be just fine without them standing in the front." Norrie said. She was certainly more ready to take up a fight than Joe was. She would be just fine alone. Even as she was thinking about it, deep down she knew it was not true. She needed Joe, but she couldn't completely understand or explain why.

"That is not true." Julia smiled at her. "With time you will see. You simple need each other to be strong. You need him to protect you, to hold you in his arms, to support and cherish you." The smile on Julia's face was a sensitive one lighting up her whole face as she talked.

"Do I need it from Joe or you from Barbie?" Norrie snorted but a smile touched her young face as well. She just felt the now familiar warm feeling filling her heart as she thought about Joe.

"Both." Julia laughed whole heartedly.

"So behind every strong man there is an even stronger woman. And this super woman actually needs the strong man in front of her." Norrie stated with a half-smile.

"Something like that." Julia agreed exchanging a mischief smile with the younger girl. "Are you feeling better?" Julia asked after some minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Norrie nodded. "I think I will go find Joe." She said finally and jumped on her feet.

Julia stood up as well giving another kind smile to the younger girl. The quick steps approaching the veranda made the women turn in time to see Barbie appearing in front of the front door. He stopped in his tracks raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hey?" He said frowning at Norrie.

"I was just leaving." Norrie said smirking and made her way down the stairs towards the street. "Thanks Julia." She shouted as she turned the corner.

Barbie frowned after the girl and turned back to Julia still frowning. She just smiled at him and made her way into the house.

"What was that about?" He asked following her into the living room.

"Nothing." Julia said as she turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck. Barbie's arms automatically circling around her waist. He smiled at her still confused but his eyes shining with that special glow she knew and loved so much.

"Is that so?" He asked thoughts about Norrie already leaving his mind, giving place to more enjoyable ones. He leaned down to place a butterfly kiss on her neck earning a giggle from Julia. She pulled him down for a kiss before taking a step from him. Just enough to be able to look into his eyes.

"Hey, would you torcher someone to death because of me?" She asked after a while jokingly remembering what Norrie said earlier.

Barbie said nothing just looked into her eyes, smiled a secret smile and leaned down to capture her full lips into a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I just finished this small one-shot today. I was playing with this idea for a while now, and I really hope you will like this! Please leave me reviews if you do! Feedback inspires me to write more! (:**

**Soldiers**

Julia threw a searching glance at the man sitting next to her in the car. His gaze, however stayed focused on the road his lips set into a firm line, his eyes cold and angry. Biting her lips, she turned her attention back to the road as well. They were heading home to grab some warm cloths and blankets for the night. They needed every supply they could find to survive the night at the school. It was getting colder and colder with every minute and they could only guess how bad the night would be. They needed to hurry too. After bringing the blankets to the school they promised Rebecca to take the ambulance and get some petrol and food from the Sweetbriar Rose.

"Is everything all right?" Julia asked softly, her eyes fixed on the road ahead. It was obvious everything was **not** okay with him but she didn't want to push, well not too much.

"Yeah." Barbie murmured. "Everything is just fine." His voice dripping from sarcasm.

Julia rolled her eyes annoyed and as she unbuckled her seatbelt, she turned to face him. The hell with it. Something was eating him and she was about to find out what.

"What are you doing? Put that back on, it is not safe!" Barbie frowned at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"Ha, says the guy who never ever uses the seatbelt." Julia shot back with a half-smile.

Barbie glanced at her from the corner of his eyes disapprovingly but the smallest of a smile touched his lips.

"So, Mr. Barbara, split the beans. You have a look on your face all day, like you had bit into a lemon." Julia said with searching eyes.

Barbie raised an eyebrow. "I don't like lemons." He stated.

"I know you don't." She answered rolling her eyes. "Stop avoiding the topic." she added exasperatedly.

There was silence for a long moment. "This is just… I can't believe Big Jim just threw the egg." Barbie began his voice heavy with anger. Julia watched him with careful eyes. She could understand his irritation, she was just as pissed at Big Jim, but she was sure there was something more he was not telling. Throwing one last glance at Barbie she turned to stare out the window watching the passing scenery, knowing that for now, there was nothing she could do to make him talk.

They were passing by the familiar houses and yards, getting closer to their home. On one side there were the houses and on the other side of the street the dome. And behind the wall of the dome, the soldiers. She frowned yet again.

"The soldiers are back." She said finally. "They disappeared after the bomb and they came back after you came back." The frown deepened on her forehead. "It feels as if they would be watching us." She added. She turned towards Barbie in time to catch as annoyance and anger run through his face. She could see him gritting his teeth unable to hide the look of irritation. Tilting her head Julia waited for some kind of comment but he stayed silent. She turned back again to watch the soldiers.

"I can't explain why, but I feel they are watching us. They made no attempt to contact us at all, and it is not like I could catch them looking at us but... They seem to be more real, more here than they were before." she added her eyes searching the faces outside of the dome. The car stopped and Julia realized in surprise they arrived but neither of them made any attempt to get out of the car.

"Maybe we could try to contact them. Maybe they would be more open this time?" She wondered out loud.

"I don't think so." Barbie said his narrowed eyes following the soldiers as they marched up and down outside the dome.

"Maybe I could try to stipe naked in front of them again." Julia joked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"No." Barbie said with such a force Julia raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Wait, again?" He frowned suddenly, turning to her with a surprised look on his face.

"I told you the first morning after the dome came down that I tried but they didn't even blink?" She grinned back at him as his eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you were joking." He muttered his jaw dropping now in disbelief and with a fraction of anger in his voice.

Julia couldn't hold back her giggle. "Okay, I was not completely naked." She winked at him. "But now that you are saying, maybe I should have done that to earn some kind of response." She added teasingly.

Barbie shook his head with an amused smile on his face, his body relaxing from its tense state. He leaned over to place one quick kiss on her lips. "No." He whispered against her lips. His voice was soft but there was no mistaking the underlying possesion in it. Then he placed another kiss on the tip of her nose.

Julia looked up, ready with a snappy comeback about jealous and obsessive men but the look on his face stopped her. He was staring out the window behind her, his eyes dangerously low as he followed the soldiers every move.

"What is it?" Julia asked turning her head as well to have a better look at what was going on outside. Soldiers were marching up and down, nothing new. She turned back to him with a confused look on her face.

After a long silence Barbie let out a heavy sigh. "They are watching." He said finally.

The statement hang between them for a moment. Julia blinked a few times throwing another glance towards the other side of the dome. "Are you sure? They don't seem to care about us one way or another." she frowned.

"They are my father's men. They are watching everything. That is how he knew about everything inside the dome." Barbie said with a bitter undertone.

"Everything?" Julia asked. "Melanie too?"

Barbie shook his head. "No, I am sure he has no idea about Melanie. But he knows everything else, the egg, the people…us." He trailed off looking at her. She could see his jaw clench, his hand fist at his sides. Julia knew that tone, he was beyond pissed. "When I hacked his computer, well Hunter did, anyway there were a lot a photos about the people inside the dome but most of them were about you and me and us together." He explained closing his eyes in fury.

"So, he knows. Not like we were keeping it a secret." Julia said not fully understanding his reason to be so angry.

"You don't understand. He was trying to find a way to get to me and I just played right into his hands." he gripped the wheel at this point so tight, his knuckles turned white. "He suspected we were in some kind of relationship but he couldn't know how serious it was. But I gave him the perfect weapon to use against me when I admitted my feelings for you." His voice was getting lauder with every moment. "I have put you into danger." He said bowing his head in desperation.

Julia tilted her head and lifted a hand to gently caress his face. "Hey." She said softly. Barbie turned hesitantly to her. "Why would I be in danger? Why would he want to hurt me? However you look at it, he is still your dad and you are his only son. It must have been a shock when he found out you were inside the dome. Then you got out and now you are back again. Maybe he wants to make sure you are safe."

Barbie snorted in response. "I debt he would be worried about my safety." His voice was acid.

"Why are you so sure? Do you really have such a terrible relationship?" She asked frowning.

He said nothing for a while. "We used to have a normal father-son relationship." He started after a while, his voice carefully calm and neutral. "Until I became a teenager and my mom got sick."

"What happened?" Julia asked softly.

"I wasn't an easy kid to handle." Barbie said closing his eyes for a moment. "And I am not such a good man." He added turning to Julia. She started to open her mouth in disagreement.

"No, really I am not." He said holding up a hand. "You don't know me…. The me before you… I was in every kind of fights you can imagine, every night. I was spending days with gambling, drinking, in jail..." He trailed off not really wanting to tell her every dirty little detail. Glancing at her he was sure she got the picture. "I joined the army after a huge fight with my dad. After Iraq, after my mom died, it just got worse. I couldn't find my place, I could not find anything that would grab my attention for more than a few hours." He said. Anything or anyone. "I became the hitman for Maxine and all I did, all I knew, was fighting."

They sat in complete silence for a while. "You are my second chance, Julia." His voice was almost a whisper as he lay his head back on the seat. Uncertain and a bit shy he turned to look at her.

Julia moved suddenly over onto his lap. "That is your past Barbie." she said, her eyes gentle and understanding. "And you can't change that. You might have had a rough start but you are not that man anymore." She smiled at him leaning over to place a kiss on his jaw. "I know you are not."

Barbie let out a sigh in relief. "Only for you, baby." He said smiling wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer for a deep and tender kiss.

"You know I don't completely agree with you about that." She said after they parted. "I have seen what you did for this town, not just for me." She put her finger on his lips before he could start arguing. "Are you sure your father did not change? That he does not want to make up?"

Barbie snorted again. "After the crap he pulled? I don't think so." His voice was harsh, his arms holding her closer.

"With the video message he sent to me?" Julia asked tilting her head.

"Yes. He wants the egg no matter what. For whatever reason…" He said. "He doesn't care how he gets it. Through you or me." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "He was ready to let his hitmen beat me to dead if it meant he could get a hold on it." The soft gasp from Julia made him look at her.

"**He** did this with you?" She asked in complete disbelief and shock, running her hands over the sore, purple/blue marks on his cheek.

Barbie shook his head with disgust. "His hitman. He would never do the dirty job himself. He never did."

"I don't understand. What does he want with the egg?" Julia said deep in thoughts. Barbie shrugged in response.

"Make more money? Gain more power? Both would fit his profile." He said bitterly.

Julia looked at him with sympathy. She hated to see him like this. Angry and bitter. "Well we won't be best friends I guess." She said trying to ease the tension. But it was true. After finding out what he did with Barbie, she only felt anger and hatred towards the elder Mr. Barbara.

"Even if he would want to he is not coming anywhere near us." Barbie said his jaw clenching with determination. "Not to Melanie, not to you."

Julia raised her eyebrow in mock-surprise. "I am a big girl. I can protect myself if I have to you know." She said but a small, loving smile crept to her lips.

"But you don't have to." Barbie said leaning down to capture her lips into a kiss.


End file.
